hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arctic1024
Welcome Arctic1024 }! OnePieceNation (talk) 17:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! OnePieceNation (talk) 17:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ' • Badges • Images • Copyrights • Vandalism' |} Spell Cards (Sorry I don't know how to use the talk system well.) hi I am Arctic1024. I see your message at the 1002 page(GI cards). And I already play the hxh battle collection several week. I collect 37 spell cards. The last 3 cards(1023,1029,1035) need to use buy the mobega point, and get the card at 1% chance, so...... I can supply the 1005,1023,1204. I try to update the pic, but I don't use the wikia system very well, so the updating are fail. :( NOW I update the MEGA, please take these pics into the wikia page. https://mega.nz/#!ec0XjbQQ!S8Oo42hw9FQTJ_IHCwyTNn5apBODg-QmcOkZ84dyX4w ------- And do you know who also play this game? Maybe I could join the guild to trade the GI cards. The trading is only with the guild members. I can't use Japanese, so can't join the most of the guild, too. ---- Hi there Arctic1024, thanks so much for the card images! I'm glad to see another brave hunter venture into the GI Card Project! :D. I have uploaded your images and applied them to the required pages. Please see them here: (I've also credited you as uploader/provider!) * - Compromise (G.I card) * - Magnetic Force (G.I card) * - Penetrate (G.I card) So do you by any chance have "1022-Corruption" and "1029-Shot"? Unfortunately, I only knew Marceline Saga to play it. And I only played it a few times and got confused :S. Wow you're awesome for getting all the spell cards!!! I couldn't. (Daedalus net (talk) 01:09, November 16, 2015 (UTC)) ---- Geting the 1022 and 1029 need real money and lucky. That is like the true collection cards. I had try to find these pics by google many times, use the keyword of English and Japanese, nobody updating GI cards but here. So the way to get these cards only buy the card packages. BUT the card package is not cheap for me. (1 package about 300 JPY) To get these card only 1% chance.(Sometime the chance up to 5%) One package have three cards, but one card is 1021 fixed, the others will appear these cards. I had try to buy six packages but not get anyone. OUCH~ Maybe someone rich could get these card. Arctic1024 (talk) 07:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- Ow I see D: ahaha I tried to rip the whole game, along with the images. But I couldn't do it properly so I'll give it another shot at it when I've got some time. Really? It's a shame it's only here that's updating... but it's awesome that we all are still working on this project! :D. Thank you for your hard work!! I too went through google searching in Eng and Jap. (Daedalus net (talk) 11:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC)) ---- Hello! :D It's great to see a new member in G.I. Team x) Thanks for uploading those cards. I've just updated them with some corrections (Transformation number is always different in Mobage cards). M. Saga (talk) 12:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hi :) I know the Mobage cards change several parts, like the level, amount and the information. Revise the different is a hard working! Thanks for your working. And you continue toplay the hxh battle collection? The GI cards trading is only with the guild members. So can I join to your guild? And the new another hxh webgame comes 5 days: the hxh advance collection! http://yahoo-mbga.jp/game/12023550/play?member_id=&invite_member=&appParams=&code= Use the same cards, but the battle system is fighting by 10 to 10 cards. Cancal the character figure, all fighting by the cards. The new game will be fun or not is a matter of opinion......try it! Arctic1024 (talk) 18:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC)